


At Fault

by coldeyesroni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldeyesroni/pseuds/coldeyesroni
Summary: Kyungsoo regrets one thing, running away.





	At Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate ME for this. AHSBJSJD

"The dogs are doing good actually, they've been very energetic with the change of environment, meeting new friends and such" Jongin says with fondness on his voice.

  
"That's good, Jongin. I hope their new friends are being nice to them, they're very sensitive with strangers, it's good that they're handling it well." Kyungsoo said back with a smile while touching his now cold latte.

  
Both are on their favorite coffee shop. Buzzing sounds from the busy streets of Seoul surrounds the interior of the cafe, but still enough to wrap their silence comfortably.

  
"So how you've been doing? How's the manuscript you've been working on?" Jongin suddenly asked after a couple of minutes of staring at each other.

  
Sighing, Kyungsoo doesn't know why his exasperated with the atmosphere around them, it's suffocating yet felt right, like he deserved it. "So far, no progress. Just been thinking about...some things," or _someone_.

  
"Oh..." the man in front of him just said.

  
"How about you?" _how's life since_...Kyungsoo wanted to add, but he controls himself, realizing his no position to be asking that.

Not anymore.

"Doing great too, the vacation seems rather a good choice. It's refreshing. And I've received some job offer somewhere..." Jongin trails off, and Kyungsoo got curious about that.

  
"Job? Where?" Kyungsoo whispered not likong the fast beat of beat of his heart.  
Jongin's touching the chocolate muffin in front of him, twisting it around, like he's checking the roundness of it.

  
"California, my file was sent there and they were impressed. Prof. Lee says it'll be a good work experience for me. I'm in my senior year and the department there seems to suit me." Jongin looks at Kyungsoo, at him like taunting Kyungsoo to ask the most important question. And Kyungsoo did.

  
"Did you accept it?" he barely whispered. His eyes not meeting the Jongin's, instead on his own hands tugging his sleeves.

  
"I did."

  
At that, Kyungsoo snaps his head up.

 _Of course you did._ Kyungsoo wanted to say.

But looking at Jongin who seems happy that he did, Kyungsoo says what should be said.  
"I'm glad that you did, that's a big opportunity" he said it with a small genuine smile.

  
Another minute of comfortable silence around them and it's making Kyungsoo feeling drained, it's hard.

  
"So how long will you be working there?" asking again without looking at Jongin.  
"Two years, probably." Jongin says as he looks at his wrist watch.

  
Oh.

  
"Kyungsoo, I need to leave now, my shift's going to start in 30 minutes." Jongin says with an apologetic face.

  
"Yes-of course... Uhh." Kyungsoo wanted to stand too and leave and at least hug Jongin goodbye, he can still do that right?

  
"No stay, please finish your food. It's my treat remember?" Jongin laughs standing up.

  
And then he crouched at Kyungsoo and leaned in, going for a kiss.

On the cheek.

  
And Kyungsoo can't help but sniff in the man's cologne, it was his favorite, musky yet still him. Jongin.

  
"I'll see you again okay?" the latter said as he touched the tip of Kyungsoo's nose. Like he always do, before.

  
Kyungsoo gasp at that, but Jongin didn't notice.  
"Okay." Kyungsoo quitely said.

  
And after that, he looks at Jongin smiling and waving at him before he opens the door and left, the dingling of the bell ringing indicating that someone left. And that's Jongin.

  
Kyungsoo sits there, looking at the now empty seat in front of him. Thoughts clouding his mind.

  
What would have happened if his nerves didn't get the best of him, his worries clouding the decision he already have made, the word he already have given, what would have happened if he didn't run away.

  
Yet he's still here, treated as a friend by Jongin, the last person Kyungsoo thought who'd still accept him as a companion after what Kyungsoo did. But because he's Jongin, Kyungsoo still get to see and at least be with the person he stupidly let go, because Kyungsoo was stupid and a coward. And now thinking of Jongin leaving for a long time, not to be able to see that beautiful face for two years, not to be able to sense the warmness the man gives, Kyungsoo can hear his heart breaking just thinking about the consequences. Because Kyungsoo believes, that he deserved it.

  
"You fool, this was your fault,  you did this to yourself." he whispered to himself.

 

Kyungsoo should have showed up to his and Jongin's wedding day a year ago.

But Kyungsoo didn't, and he regrets it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on board!!


End file.
